Stack the Deck
by Perilaxis
Summary: I'm back ppls. A trip in time and a few interesting twists in the fabric of reality and you get one hell of a poker game. The Order crossover. Naruhina And oh I own Nothing
1. Chapter 1

Peril: Ok so modified from my story Second Chances.

Naru: A title worthy of Baa-chan Peril!

Kyu: Well we need a disclaimer Sasuke if you would.

Sasu: Perilaxis owns nothing.

Peril: Anything we're missing?

Kyu: The pervert ward needs put up.

Naru: Perilaxis has no skill in writing lemons.

Peril: To right you are Naruto. So that means if you want a nose bleeding good time you'll need to help me (or you could go bang you face of the wall).

Sasu: On with the show!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uzumaki Naruto, bane of the village of Konoha, Prince of all Pranksters, jailor and jail of the legendary Nine-tailed Demon fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune, and Rokudaime Hokage was having an odd dream. Now the dream was odd for many reasons, first and foremost was that there were no screams, no sign of death and it was in fact rather pleasant. Naruto had not had a dream like this in a very long time. He was standing on a path that appeared to be made almost entirely of light and no matter which direction he looked including down he saw only a vast expanse of stars the only things breaking the scene were more paths just like his own leading ever onward to two very different doors. Now the second reason it was odd, and this reason was far more concerning to the blonde Hokage, was that the Kyuubi was sitting before him in all his red demonic glory unrestricted by his customary cage.

"What's going on furball!? Where are we?" Naruto demanded of the beast before him.

"We are currently on the path known to you humans as limbo. You pathetically mortal as you are, have died and that damnable seal has dragged my magnificence into the afterlife with you." The fox replied calmly swishing his nine blood red tails behind him.

"Died? I'm dead?" Naruto asked more statements than questions. He began to get very angry, "If this path leads to the afterlife," he said his words gaining in volume, "then why are you standing in my way? Haven't you caused me enough pain for one life time!

Just let me go. Just … just let me go be with them." As angry as he was when he started he was twice as desperate when he finished.

Uzumaki Naruto was a defeated Hokage. He lost everything that he held dear, his friends, his home, his love, and his children, now presented with an opportunity to be with them again all he wished for was to see his friends and hold his family.

His last few years of life had started happy. He had gained enough acceptance from the village council that he was nominated and elected to be named Rokudaime Hokage by a landslide victory, thanks in no small part of the rookie nine helping to _sway_ (read: bribe, threaten, accost, call-in favors, or otherwise make offers clan heads couldn't refuse) the vote. Sasuke had also at long last come home. Granted he was under such heavy surveillance that he couldn't scratch his nose without someone noticing and readying a sword to cut him to ribbons, but he was home and happily married to Sakura. Everyone seemed happier and it seemed as though everyone had found their soul mates or at least were getting lucky every so often. Everyone that is except Naruto and Hinata.

Now that's not to say they were unattractive or that no one wanted to date them. Quite the opposite. Hinata was receiving dozens of marriage proposals daily and countless suitors came to call for her hand but none ever passed her inspections and those were only the ones that passed her cousin's expectations. Neji had taken his uncles place as the head of the clan at his request on his death bed. A run in with the sound had crippled Hiashi. As a new type of virus-like poison slowly destroyed him cell by cell he named Neji the temporary new head of Hyuuga and by default given him the job of finding an _appropriate_ (read: one that pisses off the Hyuuga elder council) husband for Hinata. Naruto on the other hand simply acquired the old fan club of Uchiha Sasuke once Sakura had him. Of course as Hokage he also got proposals from many fathers seeking powerful husbands for their daughters but he never accepted any of them. He ,after a near fatal run in with Itachi and the world of Tsukiomi, believed he was destined to die alone and didn't deserve the love of a family. He said as much to several people on several occasions getting bopped, beaten and otherwise knocked more senseless until he said it to one Hyuuga Hinata. After that bloodbath he was wrapped around her finger. They married and started a family… just in time for the village council to sell him out to the Akatsuki. That is when things went to pot for our hero and after the battle that left Konoha burning to the ground and him mortally wounded Naruto, broken and barely alive made it to Wave.

The Kyuubi's healing powers only prolonged an already painful and slow death. That brings us to the now.

"If you are done crying over your pathetic little existence I need to talk to you." Kyuubi's rough impatient voice dragged Naruto from his thoughts.

"What now bastard?"

"You would do well to show more respect brat. I suppose you want to get to heaven well that's to bad because you aren't going any where or maybe you are going somewhere but that door isn't it."

"What do you mean Kyuubi? Where else would I go?"

"What would you say if I offered you an out? A way to fix the wrongs of the past, a chance to set what was into what should've been, hmm? I have the power to send you back in time, brat, all your memories intact and with access to weapons and powers not seen in your world for millennia. How far would you go to save your village, your friends, your wife…"

Peril: Okay I know it's short but hey I'm already working on chapter 2 and this is sort of just the prolong anyway.

Naru: Right well thank goodness you finally did this much.

Kyu: So Peril, tell me what are these powers I offer.

Sasu: You'll find when we do. Next chapter.

Peril: Maybe……R&R _**NO FLAMES!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Peril: So yea…

Naru: It all suddenly makes sense.

Kyu: What does? All he said was yea.

Naru: yes but in that word alone the universe makes so much more sense. I finally get it…

Peril: I'm siding with the fox on this one, how does "yea" make the universe sensible?

Naru: it's really very simple YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!

Kyu: I think you have that reversed.

Sasu: no I think he's on to something here…

Peril: Rrrrrrriiight. On with chapter two…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Last time…

"What would you say if I offered you an out? A chance to set what was to what should have been. How far would you go to save your village, your friends, your wife, hmm?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To say Naruto was stunned would be an understatement, a big one. The Kyuubi, the worst threat to Konoha's security, was offering him, a person the fox claimed to hate more than every other human on the planet, a chance to set things right. Naruto wasn't the idiot he made himself out to be and even if he was there were certain things he knew and accepted as truth. This offer of a second chance from the fox of all things shattered his conception of what the truths were concerning the great demon before him.

"Kyuubi you already know I would fight my way through the deepest circles of hell for them and you also know I'm stubborn enough to win that fight. You know I would fight a thousand times, would die a million gruesome painful deaths, commit countless sins if it would help anyone of them in any way. I will take your offer but I must know why, what do you gain from sending me back?" Naruto's voice held no hesitation, no doubt, it was cool confidant and radiated the kind of authoritative power one only gets when you are the respected leader of many and are damn good at it.

"I, brat, will gain something grand through you. I myself will travel back with you and in doing so gain a chance at revenge. No one manipulates me and lives to tell the tale. You will become my sword of vengeance." The nine-tailed demon was withholding nothing from its blonde container and in doing so once again shattered truths. "Uzumaki Naruto, you have accepted my offer and once you begin you cannot go back. Follow me mortal we are venturing into the abyss." And with those words the demon started toward the doors heading for hell.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hell is for all intents and purposes a receptacle for lost souls it is also a sort of dungeon for serving sentences much like jail. The problem is it doesn't usually have visiting hours. This caused quite a problem when Naruto and Kyuubi strode through the gate and were stopped by the guards. It took a little diplomacy and the Shinigami walking past and saying hello to the pair and calling them by name with the familiarity one would give an old friend but finally they were allowed through. As they made their way through the imposing corridors of the underworld they saw all kinds of creatures all ugly and evil looking and all feasting upon the festering bodies of one another. Finally they came to something that looked like a set of cell blocks and torture chambers. These would haunt the dreams of many a men. Devices and weapons of all sorts hung on the walls or sat in darkened rooms. All looked 

intimidating even the ones that weren't being used. Then you heard the screams. Loud, long, agonizing, blood curdling screams followed occasionally by bone-chilling terrifying laughter. Spirits of the dead rose from beneath their feet and oozed from the walls adding their sorrowful moans and horrifying visages to the choir. After what seemed to Naruto like forever, they made it to a wide dome with a forest filling it. The view was breath taking, but not because of its beauty.

"Welcome to Hell's equivalent to the Garden of Eden." Kyuubi said with a chuckle glancing at his mortified human traveling partner. The forest had large trees all of them were dead with no leaves and dried rotting bark, there was a great waterfall coming from the top of some very high very steep looking cliffs, only it was made of a red liquid that Naruto assumed (correctly) was blood. The river ran right past them on the path to where ever and there with fish or rather the living bones of fish all of them had sharp teeth and were larger than any fish Naruto had ever seen. When he looked at his reflection it showed him dead and in an advanced state of decay. What little light was in the dome it was red and gave the whole place a haunted deadly look that could set even the stoutest of heart and calmest warrior on edge. A mist rolled in but it wasn't natural. Even with the red light it appeared a sickly green and it reeked of death and decay, and seemed almost alive. Naruto could swear there were creatures moving just on the edges of his vision and once even saw a face hovering just in front of his own. They came to a clearing corpses littered the ground they seemed to be from a battle from centuries ago having weapons and wounds that Naruto had never seen before. In the center was a lake there was something moving just underneath the surface and Naruto didn't want to find out just what it was. Luckily for him the Kyuubi led him down a different path away from the lake. Soon they came to a cave and down they went into its depths. The deeper they went the more at ease Naruto felt until at last they came to another dome this one housing mansions and castles the grandeur of which the elemental countries has never seen. They turned and walked to the nearest one. It was a massive citadel the poured a pervasive oppressing energy off in waves. Every last stone or piece of wood was black or silver and held an ominous power over its little piece of land. A servant of the house welcomed them at the door.

"Welcome Master Kyuubi. My mistress has been expecting you and you of course Master Uzumaki. Please right this way." The little imp bowed and rushed out of the room to fetch their host. A few minutes later a woman came down the stairs. She had long dark hair and was dressed in what appeared to be a wedding gown a black veil covered her face hiding it from sight.

"Kyuubi my old friend tell me how can I help you." The lady said.

"Gwen my dear, I seek to charter passage through time a one way ticket to the past as well as that delightful power of yours for my mortal friend here." The fox answered.

"Yes, yes , of course. I will grant you passage and he may see my art if he so wishes. As it just so happens I have a client in my chambers as we speak." She said to Kyuubi. Then addressing Naruto she said, "Yes I see you have the potential to even make better my art when you watch focus your energy on your eyes and you will see everything. My only question is do you have the drive to do this?"

"The drive to do what?" Naruto asked.

"The drive to take on others sins as your own. The drive to draw the evil deeds out of another and into yourself. The drive, my dear boy, to become a Sin Eater."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Peril: Well that's chapter two

Naru: This is gonna be so cool.

Kyu: Sure it is…

Peril: R&R plz…I can't wait to burst his bubble…


	3. Chapter 3

Peril: Hi there. How are ya?

Kyu: Well it is certainly about time Peril!

Peril: Yeah, yeah, I know but I had some personal problems to work out and now I'm back.

Naru: Yay so I'm gonna get to learn what a sin eater is right?

Peril: yes Naruto you, and everyone else for that matter apparently, are finally going to learn what a sin eater is.

Sasu: A sin eater was a person…

Peril: SHUT UP SASUKE! Or else…

Sasu: Or else what?

Peril: I wonder how Sakura and Ino are doing…

Sasu: Well you had a new and revealing chapter for us…….. right?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was led by Gwen back up the stairs. They walked through a lavish hall decorated with high quality tapestries depicting scenes of death, war, and the tortures of hell. The floor was covered in a deep wine red that looked and felt soft but because of the torches looked sinister and terrifying. Every so often they would pass one of the servants. Many were the same little imps like the one that led he and the Kyuubi into this citadel when they had first arrived; others were grotesque twisted forms of what used to be men and women. Still they walked on and they soon entered a room lit up by many candles. Like the rest of this nightmare castle it was made of the black stone. Unlike the rest of the castle however this room had a different kind of nightmare. Cages. Suspended by thick chains and hanging from the ceiling were cages, most of them were empty save for what was left of one time occupants nothing but bones. It was the prisoners with flesh that was the real nightmare though. They were rotting like a corpse yet they were still very much alive, and apparently decomposition is a painful process. Naruto even saw some of his old enemies. Kabuto was there screaming at the pain but he made no recognition of the blonde. Naruto was confused at this until he looked closer only to find that the medic's eyes had already liquefied the empty sockets now filled with puss and maggots. He quickly moved on. From that room they entered a smaller chamber, this one being almost completely dark except for the table in the center. On that table lay a man. He looked as a person would if they were sick and merely awaiting death to come and find him.

"Pay close attention, Naruto. You will only see this once." Gwen said. After that she drew a piece of chalk out of her pocket and wrote strange letters above his head and below his feet.

"What are those symbols?" Naruto asked. He had never seen such text before.

"It is an ancient and powerful language known as Aramaic. In our language it means 'Blood in.'" she said pointing at the marks above his head, "and 'Blood out.'" moving her hand and indicating the lower markings. She then took out a small bag and from it she drew a small circular stone and placed it on the man's forehead, then drawing again from that same bag a piece of bread and a lump of salt and placed them side by side on his chest just over his sternum. The stone was perfectly round and perfectly smooth and was a very dark green bordering on black in the dim light. She then stepped back and gazed at the man for a few moments. Then she spoke.

"I give easement and rest now to thee, dear man. Come not down the lanes or in our meadows. And for thy peace I pawn my own soul." She then moved forward and picked up the bread and salt and said "I forgive you," before eating them. And for a moment time stood still as Naruto waited to see what would happen next. Something began moving under the man's skin. Sharp arms started to claw their way out of the man first one then a squid like creature ripped free followed quickly by bigger and darker versions of itself they flew and started swarming around Gwen who could only open her mouth in a silent scream as they forced themselves upon her; holding her in place as they forced themselves down her throat and into her body. After what seemed like an eternity one last creature emerged from within the man who gave a last great breath once it left him before he was consumed by a bright light and was gone. This last and darkest of sins was the most terrifying thing Naruto had ever seen. This last one also didn't immediately crawl down Gwen's throat it looked around and started towards Naruto first. It stopped inches away from the blonde's and looked him straight in the eye as though checking for worth or weakness and Naruto saw in the creatures eyes the terrible deed that brought about its birth. The man who had been cleansed had been wealthy, very wealthy he had been married and had a daughter. When she had grown and become beautiful the man, the girl's own father had raped and then murdered her in a brutal and bloody act. This was the most atrocious of the man's crimes and he had felt no remorse until after his torture here in hell began almost four-thousand years before. It left Naruto after a moment and slithered into Gwen. After another minute her screaming stopped and she collapsed exhausted to the floor. Naruto immediately rushed to her side pulling her to her feet and helping her to stand.

"What were those things?" he asked.

"Those were the physical manifestation and embodiment of that man's sins. I have cleansed him, granted him absolution and peace, by taking his wrongs as my own. By doing so I have gained the knowledge of all his past insurrections as though I had done them myself. The darker and more evil the deed the more it hurts, but the pain is temporary and each sin can grant you a different power and naturally the darker the sin the more devastating the power it can grant you. By using the power of these sins I can destroy them so I am doing a great service to the people I help and also to myself. The more sins that I purify then the more I myself am cleansed." Gwen was breathing hard through her explanation, finding it difficult to stand due to the phantom pains still coursing through her body. "I will be fine after another moment, let us start back." Gwen urged Naruto back the way they had come and down into the entrance foyer.

Kyuubi was there waiting for him by a bright and shining silver door. "So, kit, ready to return to Konoha?"

"Yes I believe I am." Then turning and bowing to Gwen he said, "Thank you for your help, ma'am. I don't know if I will be able to be a sin-eater but I thank you for the knowledge of how to try."

"Once you return to the past and you must perform the ritual as soon as possible I will make sure to send you to a point where you will have that opportunity. Sadly I cannot tell you what kinds of gifts you will receive from it but they will be powerful and unique among your people. You may be shunned for that power, or you may be hailed as a god but there will be a prevailing attitude toward you because of it."

"I don't think it will matter I will still be the Kyuubi child to most of them and to the rest well I guess I'll find out won't I?"

Naruto turned toward the door and he and the nine-tailed demon fox strode through it walking back to their shared past. Back to when Naruto first met his wife. The night Hiashi's twin's Hizashi life was given to save the clan. The night of the Hyuuga kidnapping attempt…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Peril: And that's chapter three. So just to make sure I've explained exactly what a sin-eater is here is a recap.

Sasu: A sin eater was a person who granted absolution to the dying by taking on the sins of another as his own.

Kyu: Usually done by means of symbolism such as bread or ale.

Naru: They were usually shunned by their society and forced to live by themselves and were only called upon when someone died.

Peril: The particular reference I use is from the movie The Order (The Sin Eater in some areas) starring Heath Ledger and Shannyn Sossamon. I highly recommend seeing it by the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Stack The Deck chapter 4

Peril: Sorry it took so long to get back here to update. For those of you still with us and those people who are new to this shindig let's get down to business.

Naru: For Starters Perilaxis doesn't own me, my friends, enemies, comics, or TV show. So to you lawyer types, BACK THE FUCK OFF!

Kyu: Many of you I'm sure will notice the rating and genre of the story. That is good because that means you are observant and not a complete dunderhead like the blonde knuckle-head; however, that does not mean you sick twisted little freakwads are going to see anything that will give your goody goody hard core catholic mother a heart attack. Well not for that reason anyway.

Peril: One last thing before we begin be warned from here on out nothing is for sure. I've recently got back from a trip into the deepest darkest parts of my own twisted edge of insanity brain. What this means is you, my dear reader, are probably going to be subjected to some nasty and gruesome images. Now part of my writing process is to simply follow along with the story as it plays out in my head so I don't know just yet what exactly will happen so you may get fluffy bunnies the whole way or you may get bloody rape and mutilation. Personally I think the latter is more likely but hey you can dream. On one final note in the vein of Naruto's power (the Sin-eating ones) the power he gets is directly related to the "sin" he eats, the deeper and darker the evil the more devastating the power. I already have a few ideas for some of the big ones, but I need some help with a few so if anyone manages to think of one pass me a PM or leave it in a review and I might just use it.

Line Break_-_-_

Naruto turned toward the door and he and the nine-tailed demon fox strode through it walking back to their shared past. Back to when Naruto first met his wife. The night Hiashi's twin's, Hizashi, life was given to save the clan. The night of the Hyuuga kidnapping attempt…

A blue light engulfed them as they walked through the door. As he looked around Naruto noticed that the Kyuubi had vanished but he felt a familiar weight settle in his gut. Suddenly Naruto was falling through the tunnel made of light. A light blue mist rushed to meet him and he heard voices. They were shouting, as he fell further the voices became clearer; as they did he started seeing shadows of the people they belonged to. Kiba and Ino, there was Sakura, Chouji, and all of his friends. There was Hinata still beautiful, still breathing, holding his son in her arms. Then those faded as he felt himself hit what felt like water. The current was strong and it dragged him downward into it forcing the air from his lungs. When he broke the water again he was sitting in a pool of calm water. Around and above him the river and sky were roiling with the rage of a storm. Looking around he somehow knew he would have to swim upriver against the impossibly strong current. So gathering his strength and his will he pushed. He swam long and hard against a current that was unrelenting desperately trying to fight his way back in time, back to his home.

"You stupid river, stupid time! I am Uzumaki Naruto, I will never give up! I will never stop! I will change the course of history!" He was shouting at the river of time. Beating back the waves and slowly gaining ground, inch by tiring tortuous inch. Naruto would never know just how long he swam but eventually he found himself being sucked down into a whirlpool that had just appeared beneath him. Far too tired to fight it he allowed himself to be dragged down into the depths. The voices came back. He had made it! This was the day the Kumogakure representative came to Konoha. Tonight would mark the Hyuuga kidnapping scandal. Then everything faded as darkness claimed his mind….

Line Break-_-_-

The Third Hokage was standing in his office. Next to him was quite possibly his favorite of all villagers one Uzumaki Naruto. The boy had been getting into trouble lately and since the village was going to be welcoming an ambassador from another village the Hokage decided to have Naruto stay with him where he could keep his eye on him. It was strange though; earlier today the energetic young hellion had suddenly come to a complete stop and after several seconds passed out. He regained his wits a few hours ago but now seemed different; he was jumping at every sound like a ninja would. At first Hiruzen passed it off as a new kind of game or a way to impress him but as time wore on and he observed more he realized that something big had already happened and that by the way his surrogate grandson was on edge that Naruto at least expected something else to happen. The old Kami no Shinobi, was a lot of things to a lot of people but he was not under any circumstances stupid. His mind jumped to the first and one of the two most dangerous possibilities available to have caused such a thing, the boy had found out about the Kyuubi. Which if the circumstances were anything to go by was awake and communicating with the blonde.

"Naruto-kun, you seem disturbed by something. Anything you'd like to speak with me about?" The old Hokage had a kind and concerned tone, paired with an encouraging smile.

Naruto was surprised and jumped a full foot off the floor when the Hokage had started speaking. When he calmed down enough to speak he replied.

"Hehehe, Is it that obvious Jiji?" Naruto said, smiling nervously and scratching the back of his head, "I don't know. I've just got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that today is gonna be a rough kinda day."

"I see. And does your stomach often get feelings like this?"

"Yeah it does, more and more often too."

"Hmmm, tell me Naruto have you ever had any other experience like these feelings?"

"No, sir. Just these ones."

"Well try to calm down Naruto. While it is good to trust your instincts, that 'off' feeling you have, you must learn to conceal your unease especially in the presence of potential enemies." The Hokage was now fairly certain that the demon was at the least not influencing the boy in any harmful way yet. "After all Naruto, for a ninja _everyone_ could be an enemy."

"Even other Leaf-nin?"

"To answer your question let me tell you the story of Orochimaru, my greatest student and the Leaf village's greatest traitor…"

Line Break_-_-_

The Village Hidden in the Leaves was peaceful. Naruto after hearing the story of Orochimaru, which he already knew but played along to keep cover, he was sent out of the Hokage's office so that the Sandiame and the Kumo ambassador could speak on the terms of the treaty. He quickly left and prepared to do his first Sin-eating. Going to the store he bought some block salt and some bread and placed a small portion of each into a small silk bag that he had stol.. ahem, borrowed from a cranky old lady. In it he found the final piece. The stone inside was perfectly smooth quartz crystal that shined a bright blue, within its round shape was a swirl that perfectly matched his own clan symbol. He then hid along the path he knew the kidnapper would take and waited. Sunset came and went and night set in quickly. Still Naruto waited. He waited so long that for a short time he thought he had gotten the path wrong. Until at last he heard the stumbling of a human rushing through the woods. The man had a sack on his back that was obviously carrying Hinata. He pounced sending a solid kick toward the man's scrotum.

Line Break-_-_-

Hinata did not know exactly what was going on. She was in her room, looking over some of her pictures, then, she was hit by something. The next thing she knew she was being carried very quickly. Then whoever was carrying her grunted and fell leaving Hinata to land roughly on the cold ground. She tried to move but found she was bound hand and foot and worse gagged. Hearing shuffling around her she tried to shout as well as she could through the cloth around her mouth. Eventually the bag was removed from her head and she saw _him. _This boy was the monster her family elders had warned her about. This was the dangerous child the demon, as she had so often heard him referred to as. He released her from the ropes holding her and then she removed the gag but she was petrified with fear.

Smiling down at her he spoke his voice calm and his blue sapphire eyes sparkling.

"You don't have to be afraid any more Hinata-san. I will allow no harm to come to you if I can help it."

Somehow, she just knew he was telling the truth. She saw in his eyes a kind soul and a gracious nature. A simple fierceness of faith that most of her family lacked.

"Excuse me I have something I must do." With that he turned back to the unconscious Jounin and began rolling him onto his back. After doing so he began to write in the dirt, Blood In, Blood Out, in the strange characters the he had seen in hell. Hinata watched mesmerized.

"Ano, W-what are y-you d-doing?" Hinata asked quietly.

"I am cleansing this man of his sins." He didn't stop working but he continued explaining to the Hyuuga princess what it all was and meant. "Blood In, Blood Out," he said gesturing to the writing. "This is a language long forgotten by time. Now to truly begin, the bread and salt are tools. The stone is to keep his soul tethered to his own body so that it doesn't destroy my own. I give easement and rest now to thee, dear man. Come not down the lanes or in our meadows. And for thy peace I pawn my own soul. I forgive you." And he ate the bread…

Line Break_-_-_

Peril: Well that another chapter down and we will get to what happens next time, probably in a flash back cause I've got time skip on the brain.

Naru: Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be in the hospital?

Kyu: Because when aren't you in a hospital?

Peril: R&R please and thank you


End file.
